In construction, formwork is used to create a temporary or permanent mould into which concrete or a similar material is poured. Formwork is typically fabricated from timber boards or from metal frames having metal or timber boards attached thereto.
In general, formwork is made to measure for the specific location in which it is to be used. Thus, the location in which the formwork is to be used must be carefully measured to ensure that the formwork that is transported to site is the desired size and shape for the application in which it is to be used. A failure to correctly measure the formwork results in delays in construction while new formwork is prepared.
In addition, traditional formwork is relatively heavy and bulky, meaning that its installation is time-consuming and expensive, often requiring equipment such as a crane and a significant number of personnel to assist in the correct installation of the formwork.
In light of the foregoing, there would be an advantage if it were possible to provide formwork that was relatively inexpensive to make, relatively simple to install and allowed for the rapid installation of formwork on a construction site.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.